


Everlasting

by Aellyss



Series: The Bromance Verse [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Precious little dorks, Rated T because of some swearing, always fluff, embarrassed Killua, i love them, their bromance forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aellyss/pseuds/Aellyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself" - Jim Morrison. Gon was the best friend Killua could ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second Hunter x Hunter fic, KilluGon bromance once again since I love them so much! I hope you enjoy this one!  
> Of course, disclaimer to Yoshihiro Togashi who owns Hunter x Hunter and it's amazing characters.  
> EDIT : I read this again and made it a bit better! (I did it again on July 13th, 2016)

_The only thing he ever knew was how to kill. He was oblivious to friendship, oblivious to trust, oblivious to feelings. And it was going to last all his life, or so he thought. Life was not a straight line; there were no such things as frozen destiny. Life was a fucking bitch but nobody said it was imposed, impossible to change. There was one choice in Killua's life that changed everything. One choice he made without even thinking properly about it, a choice he made on a whim because he was so incredibly bored. The day he decided to leave the mansion, this day precisely, was the beginning of a new life, a real life. And he wouldn't change it for the world. Nothing was planned, and maybe that was the beauty of it. He decided to take the Hunter exam just for fun. He never, ever imagined that he would discover friendship, trust, feelings, everything he lacked before. He never ever thought he would one day have a best friend. Someone who would do anything for him and someone he would do everything for. He never expected it, but he was glad, so glad he found him._

_Gon._

"Killua? What are you thinking about? You're spacing out!" Gon's voice suddenly brought him out of his daydreaming.

Oh, right. They were on the room they shared, and he was indeed spacing out, probably had been for a while now that he thought about it.

"Mmm? Nothing, just remembering random things, you know, before sleeping. Nothing important." He tried to brush it off, but knowing Gon, it was probably not gonna work.

"Eeeeh? Killua that's mean! Tell me! We're best friends aren't we? You can tell me anything!" Gon cheerfully argued, just as planned.

Damn that brat, always hitting the weak spot. Still, it was goddamn embarrassing so no matter what, he just wasn't telling. Just…Not. Meeting Gon indeed changed him, but showing so much feelings ? Just impossible. Way too embarrassing, he did not sign up for this. Not even in Gon's best (and weirdest) dreams was he going to openly admit to such things.

"I'm not telling." He stubbornly replied, and yes, maybe he was being childish, but he wasn't as open with his feelings as Gon was. 

"But pleaaaaaaaaaase Killua!" Gon whined.

"Gon...I said I was not telling." Killua tried again, getting a bit desperate and starting to feel stupid at how insistent he was on not telling but really, he found it too embarrassing. 

"But…"

"I'm treating you to dinner tomorrow okay?"

Gon looked like he was trying to decide whether the offer was worth it or not, so Killua decided to help him out a bit.

"Either way I won't tell so, you should take that offer before I change my mind."

"Okay." Gon agreed, sounding a bit defeated but mostly happy to get a free dinner.

Thank God Gon was easy to distract…Or at least for the moment. He would definitely be bringing the subject back later, Killua had just managed to save some time, but he'd deal with it afterwards (read: when he wouldn't have the choice).

"You know Killua, I looove you! You're my best friend! " Gon dropped out of nowhere, as always.

Killua felt his cheeks heating up. He was slightly blushing and he hated that. Embarrassing.

"Idiot! Don't just come and say such embarrassing things!" Killua scolded him, albeit softly, he couldn't help being touched after all.

"Eh? But why, it's just the truth!" Gon replied, honestly confused.

He turned his head to the side. Was he never embarrassed or something? But it was exactly one of the things he liked about Gon. He was so simple, with an easy-going personality. Always smiling, so cheerful. He was a ball of happiness, brighter that the sun itself. He changed him and, little by little, he became the most important person in Killua's life. His best friend, the one he trusted the most. And he was happy, so goddamn happy. He was so glad of that particular choice he made: enrolling in the Hunter exam was the best idea he ever had.

"Ugh, just go to sleep, you're embarrassing."

"If you say sooo." Gon hummed.

Then they went silent. Killua kept staring at the ceiling. Things were so good like that. Just being by Gon's side. He didn't need anything else to be perfectly content.

"You know Killua, we'll be staying together foreeever! I'm so glad I met you, I wouldn't change that for the world!"

He considered for a tiny, really tiny moment, telling him to shut up. And seriously, Killua was the one who should be thankful, really. Gon saved him. Ultimately though, he changed his mind:

"Yeah. I'm glad to have met you too, Gon."

Gon remained speechless for a moment, and then he smiled. A huge, warm smile that made Killua's cheek blush a little, again.

"Goodnight, Killua."

Then, Killua smiled too, and it was Gon's turn to blush. They were best friends and they would remain that way forever. Even if they had to go different ways, they'd always find each other again. Gon was the only one person who saw right through his real self and kept looking. Gon knew everything about him, and loved him anyway. Gon gave a purpose to his life. Their friendship was a treasure, a treasure they would keep preciously, forever. Honestly, Gon was everything. 

"Yeah, goodnight Gon, I love you and want us to stay together too." He said, a smile on his face. Just this time, it was okay to really express his feelings, because it was Gon, and he could tell Gon anything so long as he had the courage. He was glad when Gon didn't answer, just hummed cheerfully to agree. In the comfortable silence, they both went to sleep with peaceful smiles on their faces. 

"A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself." – Jim Morrison, Gon was the best friend Killua could ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, it's over! I edited this again on July 13th (because everytime I have to fix somethings I end up improving the work a bit). Please leave kudos if you liked it and comment if you want, it never fails to make me smile!  
> These guys and their bromance are just so precious to me. It makes me happy to write about them, really, so I hope reading this made you happy too, it would make my day.


End file.
